Retail establishments commonly use various types of display structures to present products to customers for purchase. These display structures both support the product for display and indicate the product price. An example display structure includes a shelf-type structure having a plurality of levels of shelves including a lower shelf called a base deck.
In general, shelf-type display structures display products by resting or stacking them on the shelves. Each shelf has a channel that holds a price label support that supports a price label along the front of the shelf. The price label provides pricing and product information for the products.
Often, retailers desire to highlight certain products that are being displayed for sale. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because they were advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a mailer or a commercial. In another example, a retailer may want to highlight certain products that have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as products that are on sale or products that have promotional incentives.
Often, retailers highlight these select products by enhancing the visual appearance of the display structure by adding additional visual elements near the price label so as to draw attention to the product. Highlighting products that are positioned on the base deck or lowermost shelf of a shelf-type display structure can be difficult. At this low level, visual elements can be easily knocked off and can be oriented improperly for viewing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.